Path Paved with Breath
Summary Mushoku Kaigan a powerful combantant, of the Panteon is traveling through out both the ethereal realms the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the physical realm the World of the Living in his path for understandment. On one of his travels he goes across many powerful, warriors, mages, theives, heros, villians, mad men etc. You name it he has fought them. Now is another story and his combatant isn't yet know to Mushoku or what kind of a fighter he is. Mushoku while in a clearning from a forest sense a powerful Reiatsu. While, its a Shinigami and Mushoku has fought hundreds of the its rere to meet one with just a powerful Reiatsu. So he in his dark black kimono with basic sandals, pale skin, skinny yet athletic build, with purple hair and lighter purple eyes hids his Reiatsu so not to be discovered. Only the most masterful could sense his power, for Mushoku does this if a battle is possible to be avoided. Mushoku saw a man with red hair with white highlights. Velyne just coming back from the trouble he had caused in the Gotei 13. Velyne had retreated into a forest, he was walking whilst staring at the sky until he suddenly had the feeling as if someone had seen him. Knowing this Velyne stayed on guard with his hand near his sword ready for anything unexpected to happen. While, Mushoku's Reiatsu still wasn't sense by him he knew it was only a matter of time before this man would notice him. So Mushoku started walking toward his future opponent. As he did he unmasked his immense Reaitsu, and Cherryblossom tree and flowers that were dead or dying began sprouting new puns. "Greeting Shinigami my name is Mushoku Kaigan of the Panteon, may I ask what you are doing with such a fury of Reiatsu?" Velyne being nearly overwhelmed by his Reiatsu had to counter it by unmasking his Reaitsu. "Hey there Mushoku, see don't you think it would be a nicer greeting if you didn't unmask your Reaitsu straight away. You kinda caught me off guard, to answer your question I'm currently in some deep trouble so if you don't mind I'll be on my way. Velyne hoping to avoid a confrontation, walked very slowly and cautiously away from Mushoku but still ready to defend if something were to happen. Mushoku with a blank emotionless face look at Velyne. "What if I were to tell you I can solve your dilemma." Velyne glancing curiously back at Mushoku, he answered "Trust me you wouldn't want to get involved with something like this, you could die you know" " Die? I will not say I cannot be killed, but alive, spiritual, dead, all the same I am eternal without a beginning or end even dead I will continue to exist in some form. And what if I could tell you I could erase any sin you have done from existence." "First you say you can solve my problem, now you say you can erase my sins. I'm interested in what you have to say, how will you exactly solve my problem and erase my sins." " I will not lie. Lying, is for those that need or cannot afford to not lie. I possess a power than make it so the event your problems, sin, whatever you have done never happened." "You can do that!" Velyne in the spur of the moment asked him "Tell me can you get rid of the event, I really can't handle being wanted." "Depends, my power the ability has omnipotent-like power, but its doesn't make me omnipotent. Changes are I could use it to help you in some manner. However, this isn't a hand-out I said, can help you not that I would. I am researcher of.... many fields defeat me in battle and I'll do everything in my power to help you. But, fail and I will not take anything from you, but I will not help you either. "I accept that deal." Velyne then jumped back to get some distance, he then shouted to him "You better get ready to help me." Velyne grinned confidently and got ready for a battle. "So be it, however I should warn you I possess over twice the Reiryoku of captain." With that last word Mushoku using Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) gathered thousands of Cherryblossoms from the trees. Using the same technique sharpened them to the limit. He then using Kahenseikyū (かへんせい球, versatile sphere) create twelve sphere of purple spirit energy. Then, coats all of the leaves with the reiryoku from the spheres turning them purple, and to hard them so they do not break. Mushoku then launches them at him with Terekineshisu with elegant moves and speed. Velyne seeing the cherryblossoms quickly dodged them but after constant dodging eventually was hit by them. He jumped back and shouted to Mushoku "You may have twice the reiryoku of a captain, but I possess twice the skill of a captain." Saying this Velyne drew his Baitaruwandā (バイタルワンダー, Vital Wonder) and put his fingers on the trigger and fired at an immense speed shooting at each of the cherryblossoms trying to stop them. Mushoku moved his hands and all the Reiryoku coating the cherryblossom left so all that Velyne's attack only hit fall leaves. The Reiryoku swirls in front of Mushoku and then condenses it into one sphere. However, instead of just lauching he touches it and it is fired like a Cero. But upon contact the beam separates into thousands of small needles made of Reiryoku. "Crap!" Velyne having to take immediate evasive action, he jumped into the air and while in midair he quickly shouted "Mould into the creations of the earth, Asobigokoro!" as he landed, he realised the beam was right in front of him. Velyne quickly touched the ground and shouted "Shīrudo (シールド,'' Shield'')". A huge shield appeared, then Velyne whispered to himself "Hopefully the shield holds." "Mushoku then stopped his attack and returned the Reiryoku to him and it surrounds him. " Skill of captain? Maybe, but you have yet to harm me once. The amount of effort I am using is equal to the effort needed for breathing." Velyne whispered to himself "What the hell! Is he bluffing or telling the truth. Argh! I don't know." Velyne got his head straight then brought his shield down, then shouted to Mushoku "Guess I better go on the offensive, asking me to attack you....was your mistake!" Velyne punched the ground to get parts of mud to go up in the air, then he jumped up and while touching each of the pieces of mud shouted "Sōsā (ソーサー, Saucer), Ransu (ランス, Lance)." As a long razor sharp lance was on its course to hit Mushoku and lots of spinning sharp discs were aimed at Mushoku. He then shouted "I'm not done! Kēji '(ケージ, ''Cage)" as he said that a cage formed and was coming straight for Mushoku. A swirling patterning seem to come from his hands. "'''Jikūtoraberu (じくうトラベル, space-time travel)." All the attacks seem to pass through him. Then, Mushoku was gone. He reappeared behind Velyne. "My Jikūtoraberu (じくうトラベル, space-time travel) allows me to teleport to any world. Furthermore, I am intangable if I am completely still before starting to teleport." Mushoku then pulled a double-edge straight long sword from his pocket, like if his pocket had a separate dimension in it. " No more tricks." "What the...how can you" Velyne caught off guard jumped back, and thought to himself "He managed to dodge all of my attacks, its a move unlike anything I have ever seen." Velyne trying to get back into his groove, managed to forget about what happened, and start back up his attacks. "Ken (剣, Sword)" Suddenly a sword appeared in Velyne's hand, then Velyne began to thrust at Mushoku with intense speed. "I didn't move I teleported" Mushoku then with his elegant moves swung his sword at Velyne. After, a few exchanges, Mushoku is cut on his left wrist. "You made contact." Although Velyne injured him lightly, Velyne had already exerted enough energy to make a liutenant level shinigami be tired and had been wounded a lot more than he should of. "I told you, I will win." Velyne then proceeded to use another attack "Kobushi (こぶし, Fists)". Lots of huge fists came swinging at Mushoku at a fairly decent place. Mushoku was hit and sent falling to the ground. However, a loud whip cracking sound was heard. "My Otoho a Shunpo-like technique is rather fast." Mushoku didn't look tired, but was hurt. " I never said win I said defeat me." "It may be quick but can it keep up against all my attacks." Velyne put both hands on the ground and shouted "Supaiku (スパイク, Spike), Furoa (フロア, Floor), Kami kama (神鎌, God Scythe)." Right after he said this the floor turned into large sharp objects all aimed at Mushoku and the spikes were also after him. "Shijun'' ''(しじゅん, ''absolute purity'')" A swirling vortex surround Mushoku's body. This barrier will send anything caught into its range to another dimension. I would be careful anything sent through the barrier is hard even for me to find. While, I cannot make not absorb me into the barrier for long, it still is an immense defense as only space-time abilities can break free for the barrier once caught." Mushoku moves toward Velyne. "What the!" Velyne started to shunpo away from Mushoku. "Surely there has to be a limit to that thing." Velyne in a desperate act shouted "Bankai! Vu~ishasuāto (ヴィシャスアート, Vicious Art). This should be strong enough to break through this barrier. He must be bluffing." " I told you I wouldn't lie. This space-time barrier ability can only be countered by other space-time abilitles. Once caught in the range of the barrier, minus me only using similar powers can you hope to escape. However, I can only prevent the barrier from absorbing me for two minutes. So after that unless I move it the barrier will be turned off." Mushoku just seems to keep following Velyne, but will not use any speed techniques. "Guess I better keep you occupied for two minutes then." Velyne keeping his distance, carefully said "Tori (鳥, Bird) suddenly the ground became thousands of birds all charging in at Mushoku. "That should waste his time a little." All the birds started to be absorbed in the barrier. " You think, I plan to absorb you with this? No, all this was to give me time to decide my real battle style." Mushoku after absorbing all of the birds said something. "Kotoamatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods").'' All of sudden large boulders of stone appeared around Mushoku in mid air. He then used Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) to keep them from falling." This is Sekkiseki and before you ask how, I am a Senjungami and one of the properties of our Reiryoku is called Choujouteki Sadame (超常的定め, Supernatual Law), it allows our powers to affect and penetrate Sekkiseki."'' Mushoku then using Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis), crushed the large boulders of stone into dusk. "While, in this dust state the blocking power is reduced to some degree, it still can repel all Reiryoku that is weaker than its breakdown wave or that doesn't have my kinds spiritual property. Furthermore, if its the first one way it still reduces the strength of the Reiryoku." Mushoku surrounds the battle field around himself with the dust. "Lets see if can you win now." Velyne whispered to himself "I really need to figure a way how to stop this Sekkiseki." Velyne thought for a second then had an idea. "If I can use a move strong enough to be stronger than its breakdown wave, it would even things out." Velyne ran to where the dust was and shouted "Kanzen'na ikari (完全な怒り, Complete Wrath) Velyne fired out many different kinds of weapons all aimed at the dust and it caused an explosion. After the explosion the dust and the weapons remained and Mushoku was hurt again. "You don't listen, the dust even if you use powers stronger than its breakdown wave it still weakens it some. Listen the power you are using is no where close or powerful enough to defeat someone like me. To win you will need to pull out all the stops." Mushoku manipulates the dust and sends a wave of it at Velyne. "Crap, this is tough" Velyne responded immediately creating lots of stone lances and he sent them at a immense speed. Velyne then used shunpo to get behind Mushoku and used Netto. 'Once he said this a stone net appeared to be trying to form around Mushoku. Mushoku manipulated the dust to surround himself, he then by using the remain Reiryoku from earliar added to the strength of the dust. It formed a defense that is near to impossible to break without unrealistic power. "It just keeps getting worse and worse for me" Velyne whispered to himself. Velyne keeping motivated started launching a barrage of attacks "'Gaizā, 'Kyanon, 'Hanmā and 'Peretto" '''after saying all this Velyne summoned cannons, hammers stone pellets all aimed at Mushoku at short range. Mushoku's barrier of Sekkiseki dust and Reiryoku reduced the damage greatly. However, it didn't stop it completely for some unknown reason. It was like he wanted to be hit. " Not enough this isn't the limit of your strength. If you believe you can defeat me with this level of strength than you have lost. "You know what I've had it. '''Kanzen'na ikari, ''Animēshon ikari" '''Velyne then proceeded to overload Mushoku with thousands of weapons and animals. Velyne then jumped back and shouted "'Ranpāto" '''he then formed four huge walls which closed in on Mushoku then Velyne jumped directly above Mushoku and launched lances into the sealed off area where Mushoku was. "You may not have technically defeated me, however I consider it a draw if I have to use such a power when its not needed. So as a reward for your efforts I will use Kotoamatsukami to erase from one person's mind, what you have done. But, I want that person's name. While, I am not creating the event that what you don't never happened, this is a consenlation prize." Mushoku cracked a smile which, was beyond rare for him. "Kotoamatsukami." Mushoku vanished along with all the dust and reiryoku he was using. All the attacks cancels each other out and then Mushoku reappeared. " Before, you asked I used Kotoamatsukami to send myself into the future. I have researched your power and you have not defeated, however I will still help you if so desire." Velyne who fell to his knees out of being tired. "You'll still help me why? I didn't defeat you." "His name is Hisui Giyoushi. Please erase it from his mind, I want to be friends of his not enemies." "Kotoamatsukami." It is done I created the event that too his mind it never happened. However, I didn't remove any harsh feelings toward you even if he doesn't know why he feels that way. You will have to make a genuine friendship."